PSYCHotherapy
by emo barbie
Summary: After being shot on the job, Lassiter wakes up with Amnesia. A year and a half later, the detective has finally regained his memories, only everything's different. His house looks nothing like he left it, he's left handed now, and SHAWN'S LIVING IN HIS HOUSE! Shasshie {But mostly unrequited Shassie}
1. Prologue

Title:** PSYCHotherapy**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T **_{For now}_

Pairing: **Lassiter/Shawn**

Summary: **After being shot on the job, Lassiter wakes up with Amnesia. A year and a half later, Lassiter has finally regained his memories, only everything's different. His house looks nothing like he left it, he's left handed now, and SHAWN'S LIVING IN HIS HOUSE?!  
**

Extra: **Sorry for the |DIVDER| throughout the story but fanfic keeps taking away any better logical dividers then this outright ridiculous one for some reason. So I had to go back and redivide all my fanfics :/**

**Yes the story skips to the very moment that Lassiter "Awakens". But throughout the fic there will constantly be flashbacks. Kinda the the show does with Shawn's childhood, only this time, they'll have only been the year and a half that Lassiter is missing.**

**This is also my first Psych fic! ^^ I've had so many plots and paragraphs just sitting on my labtop begging to be put up, but I really liked this plot so I finally decided to start it. I have so many bits and pieces everywhere, I'm afraid that these chapters are going to turn out to be more like drabbly one-shots that SORTA tell a story XD but I'm gonna try my hardest to complete chapters and make them flow together as best I can! So stay with me please! ^^**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**_PSYCHotherapy_**

The morning sun greeted him through the half drawn blinds. The light forcing him from his slumber as he groaned, cracking open his eyes to greet the day. Something beside him stirred and he felt a small smile tug at his lips as the sleep began to ebb away from the corners of his mind. Reality flooding his senses as the dream world finally released him from it's clutches. Everything seeming to settle itself into place. His eyes roamed the sunlit room. It was morning likes these that made him forget what awaited them back at the office. This peaceful calm before the storm.

"Spencer." A gruff groggy voice met his ear. It was angry, threatening. A warning that gave away no hint of forgiveness to his intrusion. "What are you doing in my bed?" The snarl that followed was even more menacing and Shawn felt his entire body freeze was it. Finally. It was the voice that he had been dreading, yet longing for for the past year and a half. The voice that meant that his wish had finally come true, but that his dreams had just been shattered to tiny pieces. That reality had finally caught up with him...and reality didn't sound too cautiously turned his head, as if he were expecting to get slapped, but when only silence met his ear he finally turned fully to face the man he shared a bed with, never missing the daggers those sleep strained eyes were giving him."Lassie?" The fake psychic asked with tad caution, flinching as the words slipped past his lips. Like the other was a bomb, and the words the detonator. Of course to his relief nothing actually went boom.

"Spencer." Lassiter was gritting his teeth as he sat up, his eyes holding what Shawn could only describe as hell's fury. "I'm going to ask you again." He swore he heard that cracking of teeth as Lassiter's jaw clenched tighter, emphasizing each word as he pushed them out through clenched teeth. "WHY are you in my bed?"

* * *

**Stay tuned, and don't forget to review and read! Any feedback or thoughts would be greatly appreciated ^^****  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_A Year and half prior: The Accident_

He shouldn't have been there, he shouldn't have put himself in that kind of situation. But that's how he had always been, thinking only of himself. He had been fine staring down a gun...well, not really, but he thought he had everything handled. Everything was under control. He could do this, he just had to stall the other long enough for the SBPD to get there. Shouldn't have been that hard. Definitely shouldn't have turned out the way it did.

"Shawn?" Lassiter's voice broke his eyes from the gun, a smile pulling at his lips as he found Lassiter creeping towards them, his gun trained on the gunman.

"Lassie, you made it. See, I told you someone would be looking for me." Shawn turned a toothy grin towards the offender. Now all he had to do was put the gun down and-

"D-Don't come any closer!" To his surprise the gun was being waved in his direction, as the gunman turned his head towards Lassiter. "Any closer and I'll shoot him!"

What? Shawn blinked. Was this guy serious? He had the entire police force trained on him and...and...Shawn's eyes quickly glanced around.

"Lassie?" Shawn blinked, his voice wavered as fear began to finally slip through, his eyes continued to scan the surroundings as he realized that there was a lack of armed men, the Chief and even Juliet...Lassiter was the only one there. Had Lassiter really been that stupid? To come without backup?!

"Okay, look settle down, the guns going down..." Lassiter muttered putting up one hand in surrender as he moved to place the other gun down at his feet. Regardless the moment the gun was down, Lassiter's feet were moving again, slowly circling the man to get closer to Shawn.

"I said don't move!"

"Technically you said don't come any closer." Shawn corrected trying to defuse the situation. It wasn't working.

"Shut up!" The gunman snapped, his voice quivering.

"Look-"

"Spencer." Lassiter gave a low warning growl, trying to force the other to shut up, but Shawn obviously ignored him as well.

"I mean he's not technically breaking any rules, he's moving in a circle around you, keeping the same distance-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The gun swung back towards Shawn and there was only a second pause before Shawn put together everything that was about to happen. The gun pointed towards him, the finger tensing on the trigger, following the projectile towards him, it would hit just a centimeter to the left of his chest...and...

And then the sound of a gunshot, his eyes closed, awaiting the impact. He heard his name shouted and something hit him, hard, sending him falling onto his back, his head slamming into the cold concrete as a ringing started up in his ear. A ringing that echoed in the silence.

Was he dead? Was that how it all ended? Shawn's own mouth being his final death warrant?

Shawn forced his eyes open, the bright light flooding his sense, as muffles noises met his ear.

A face leaned over him, long blonde hair glistening as it softly spoke his name. An angel, so there really was a heaven.

"Shawn...Shawn...SHAWN!" He was being shaken lightly, as the angel tried to get his attention.

"Yes, beautiful angel?" Shawn finally mused with a smile.

"Shawn, it's me, Juliet." She shook him again, and finally the voice was clear and his eyes were adjusted and he was indeed staring up at the face of Juliet. He wasn't dead. Thank God**_. _**"Lassiter's already been taken to the hospital, a second Ambulance should be here soon to pick you up." Juliet tried to usher him up.

"Lassie?" Shawn squinted in confusion, why was the other...Juliet's face looked solemn and panic began to flood the fake psychic. "What's wrong with Lassie?"

Juliet bit at her bottom lip, as if she didn't want to say. Something that wasn't helping Shawn's nerves at all. "He's been shot in the head."

* * *

**Review and Read! ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**_ 2:

_A Year and half prior: The Hospital_

He shouldn't have been there, shouldn't have forced Lassiter to come after him. Because in all truth, even if he hadn't wanted to admit it...he always looked forward to it. To the look of panic that would overtake Lassiter's face when he'd come racing in, always expecting the worst. The small look of relief that he'd get when Shawn would still be alive. The rush he'd get when his knight in shinning armor stepped up to protect him. It was one of the perks of his job...but he shouldn't have been so careless. He shouldn't have been so obnoxious, and rebellious. He had behaved like a child, there had been no reason for it. Instigating the man as he had. Gus was right, he needed to grow up. He had caused the shooting, forced Lassiter to take the bullet for him.

He realized all too late the heroic feat that other had accomplished. Throwing himself in front of Shawn, he had lunged, it was why the bullet had impacted his head. Of course at the same time he should be happy about that, the doctor had claimed it had been this reason alone that the bullet threw in at an angle and managed to slide along the side of his skull with very little damage to the brain. It was why Lassiter was even still alive. The impact, combined with Lassiter's unbalanced lunge had sent the head detective flying, slamming into Shawn. It was the only reason the other had even been harmed at all.

Shawn scoffed at this. Here he was sitting, the fault of it all, in a chair like nothing had just happened. Nothing but a headache to show for his misconduct, while Lassiter gets to lay in a hospital bed unconscious and unsure to ever even wake up. His head was bandaged up, the remaining shrapnel of the bullet pulled from his skull. But he'd been out of surgery for over 2 days now, and the detective had yet to open his eyes. Shawn, on the other hand, had yet to leave his side.

It couldn't end like this, not with Lassie. He had so much to live for, and there was no way that Lassie would allow "Spencer" to end his life. That was why Shawn was sure the other was going to wake up. There was no doubt about it, Lassiter was stronger and more stubborn then anyone he'd ever met. He wouldn't let himself go down like this...

A finger twitch caught Shawn's eye, pulling the young male from his thoughts. He unconsciously reached out, grasping at the hand as his eyes moved up to stare at the others face. Lightly, gently, a soft squeeze as if trying to coax the other awake, and as if on cue the detectives eyes fluttered and his head turned to the side as a soft groan pushed past parched lips.

"Lassie?" Shawn stood up as blue eyes finally peeked out from under long eyelashes, furrowing his brows as he tried to focus on the face leaning over him. "Lassie, you're up." A look of relief finally flooded Shawn's face as he squeeze the others hand once again. His chipper voice causing not only his own head to throb but Lassiter's as well from the look of it as the male flinched. He was fine though, he was up. He was in one piece. That meant something right? Everything was going to be okay now. Despite himself Shawn almost felt like bursting into tears on the spot, two entire days of sitting in an uncomfortable chair, staring for hours on end as an unmoving body; hoping, pleading for a sign of life, and finally he had been rewarded with it. Finally everything could go back to normal. "Lassie you're-"

"Who are you?"

The reward was short lived.

**|DIVIDER|**

"It's as I feared." The doctor sighed as he nodded to the three awaiting people in the hall, the Chief, Juliet and Shawn, closing the door to Lassiter's room as he stepped out. "Like I said before, the bullet managed to slide across the inner skull, and it shouldn't have done much damage, but damage was still inevitable. He's got amnesia. Most likely do to the actual impact to the brain, but the left side of his brain is damaged to. He's unable to write, and he won't probably won't be able to ever use his right hand effectively again. Not dominantly at least. He'll have to relearn everything with his left. There's not much more we can do now, he's just lucky that's all that he's sustained. If it had been a direct hit, you would be holding a funeral right now. Or the damage could have been much worse and he'd have suffered a fate worse then death. I'd say he's pretty lucky."

"Thank you, Doctor." The Chief nodded her head, sighing in both relief and annoyance at the new found problem.

"We're going to be keeping him a little longer, run a few more tests, but in a few days, week tops, I'd suggest taking him home. He'll need therapy to relearn everything of course, but it's better for him to be in a familiar area, like his home. It might help to kick start his memories faster, with a familiar routine. I would also suggest having someone with him for the time being at home maybe his wife can-"

"Oh no, no-" Juliet started up before Shawn was quick to cut in, placing an arm around the doctor's shoulder. Something that obviously perplexed the man, a hint of disgust at the action showing in his features as he leaned away from the contact."Don't worry, Doc, the Chief and I have got it all covered, Lassie here will be in good hands." He smiled at the man.

"Right well..." The doctor pulled away, pulling the chart to his chest in a defensive manner as if Shawn would continue to follow him. "I'll be on my way then. I trust he's good in the hands of the...SBPD..." He muttered, eyeing Shawn once more as if he were skeptical on how a man such as him could actually be related in any way to the others, because surely he wasn't a police officer. However, the doctor didn't say anything else as he turned and was soon disappearing around a corner.

"Guys touchy." Shawn pouted as he turned back to give the Chief and Juliet a grin, neither looking pleased with him.

"Spencer, you can't possibly think that Lassiter would approve of you-"

"Ah, but see it's not Lassie in there, this man doesn't know me."

"All the more reason-"

"He doesn't know anyone. How would it be any different for anyone else to watch him? Besides no one knows him better than I do Chief, I mean I even know his daily routine. He's up at like 6, coffee by 6:30, out the door by 7, pick up another coffee on the way to work. Grab folders off O'Hara's desk, maybe splurge on a donut or two...sometimes three on an off day, then-"

"Okay, okay." The Chief held up her hands. "I don't want to know how you know his schedule Spencer but-"

"Psychic." Shawn pointed towards his head a he gave a look that screamed 'duh'.

"BUT-" She clenched her teeth narrowing her eyes onto Shawn.

"Oh come on, Chief. It's my fault. I need to make it up to Lassie."

"He is right, Chief." Juliet finally chimed in. "Besides he does know Lassiter a lot better than most of the SBPD and Lassiter's been there for years..."

The Chief sighed. "Fine, I don't see any harm in at least allowing it for the week." The Chief's glare hardened again as Shawn turned and clapped his hands together like an excited little girl, even letting out a muffled squeal of glee, but he quickly cleared his throat and put on a "professional" face as he allowed the Chief to continue. "We'll call it...a test run. I'm more than certain that after a week Lassiter will be capable of standing on his own two feet, and if not, I would prefer an actual medical professional to be caring for him."

"You've got it, Chief." Shawn grinned, giving the Chief a thumbs up. "You won't regret it!" And with that he was throwing open the door the shout of "Lassie guess what-!" Echoing out from the room just as the door closed behind him.

"Why do I feel like I already do?" The Chief sighed as she rubbed at her forehead.

* * *

**And this is the last of the flash backs ^^ Next Chapter will be of the actual present! Yay. Review and Read if you will.**


	4. Chapter 3

******This Chapter was a bit odd. Sorry, I had to put all these small chopped idea sentences together that I had lying around from when I had started coming up with this layout plot. Which in the end made like one small paragraph and then I had to extend it and actually make it a chapter. Regardess, I think the next chapter, came out a little better then this one. And there pretty similar. This one you pretty much get what's happening with Shawn. Chapter 4 is with Lassiter. Easy peasy.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Present Day: Lassiter's Residents _

Shawn had found himself racing through the house. He was currently forcing Lassiter to stay in bed as he called up Juliet and the hospital to contact Lassiter's doctor. Both were do to be arriving any minute now. But he had far more things he had to worry about at that very moment. Mainly, picking up any photos of him and Lassiter, stuffing the items carelessly into a box. He was forced to pause half way through when there was a knock at the door. Setting the box off to the side on the counter for a moment as he turned to open it.

"Dr. Carter." Shawn was relieved to find it to be Lassiter's doctor who arrived first. At least he could send him up and have him look at Lassiter while he finished up the rest of this. Not to mention the fact that Juliet might try to actually stop him and convince him that it was for the better to leave the items out.

"I hear our sleeper agent has finally woken up?" The man cracked a wide grin at his own joke as he made his way into the house. Lassiter's doctor was a personal physician. A man they had moved to about half a year after the accident, once his therapy has started going well, they had seeked out a doctor who specialized in the field of brain trauma caused by gunshot wounds. Most of his patients weren't exactly responsive, so Shawn had a feeling that being able to work with Lassiter was a new up for the doctor. Of course, the longer he found himself around the doctor the more he realized why he worked well with...well brain damaged patients. He kinda reminded Shawn of Woody...just a tad more functional, professional...and he actually dealt with the living. But he guessed the fact that he reminded him of Woody was technically why the other had finally decided to go with the doctor after all.

"Sure is." Shawn gave him an awkward smile as he nodded his head, clapping his hands together as he gestured towards the stairs. "Lassie's up the stairs and in the bedroom to the left. I still have a few things to do around the house." He motioned towards the box when the doctor gave him a confused look. A framed photo of Shawn and Lassiter protruding from inside.

There was a look that he gave Shawn that didn't sit right with the fake psychic. But he simply nodded his head before heading for the staircase. "As you will, Mr. Spencer." He offered up a reply before he was gone and Shawn was quick to return to his began grabbing at the items strewn around the house. Picking up anything out of place that hinted at all to the life that Lassiter had been living the past year and a half. Once he was satisfied that he had retrieved everything, he quickly moved into the garage to put them up into the attic. Stuffing them up there with the other long forgotten items. He had only just managed to close up the ladder when the sound of the doorbell rang through the garage. Lassiter had installed it, long before the accident, and though neither of them spent much time out in the garage, he had a sneaking suspicion that Lassiter normally had.

"Jules." Shawn smiled at the detective standing at the front door.

"Shawn." Juliet nodded her head as she stepped into the house, Shawn closing the door behind her. "Where's Hunter?" She glanced around the house.

"At my dad's, hopefully not digging up the yard again. I keep telling him, there's no treasure back there. Me and Gus already looked. But he's determined. Hopefully dad won't mind babysitting a little longer. I was supposed to pick him up this morning."

"Maybe he's looking for dead bodies." She joked before squinting as she studied the house, noticing the lack of photos and decor about the room, finally turning to look at Shawn. "You redecorated?"

"Yeah, well...I figured with Lassiter back and all, he'd like to decorate the house in his own... "Lassie way" again. Not that I find it exactly appealing, or that I look forward to it, I mean in all truth I'm pretty sure it'll get a little disturbing but-"

"Shawn." Juliet crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look, stopping his rambling before he could really get going.

He opened his mouth, but the narrowing of her eyes stopped him from coming up with anything else and he finally let out a sigh. "He can't know, Jules." He gave her a pleading look, one that completely caused Juliet's own stare to falter.

"He's in his room?" She finally asked, changing the subject. He nodded and they both turned to head up there. Shawn cautiously being the last to step into the room where Dr Carter was currently trying to check on the pretty unwilling detective.

"You can't be serious. I don't even know you."

"I assure you detective Lassiter. You know me very well. I have been your doctor for almost a year."

Lassiter continued to object, snatching his hand away from the others grasp with a glare before Juliet stepped in. Barking at the other. "Carlton Lassiter! If you don't let this man check you out. I will." This caused Lassiter still almost instantly.

Shawn wouldn't have taken that as a threat. After all, Juliet was a woman, And in all truth playing doctor with her would easily be any man's fantasy. Not to say that he...hadn't personally conjured it up a few times back when she had first came around. But regardless, it seemed to have scared Carlton Lassiter straight. Literally. If he had been standing, Shawn would have thought Lassiter was trying to become a pole. But maybe he knew something about Juliet that he didn't? Something that seemed to strike fear in the other detective.

He leaned towards her to whisper: "Do I want to know?" Juliet gave him an odd grin, one that caused him to automatically lean back away.

"Oh, just a check up I had to give Lassiter."

Shawn paused a moment before leaning in again. "He made you mad, didn't he?"

"Of course." Juliet waved it off, heading over towards the bed as the doctor finally stepped away, Lassiter having actually allowed him to do the normal look over.

"Tell me, what's your name?"

"Carlton Lassiter."

"Job?"

"I'm the head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Division." He rolled his eyes as if this was some mundane task that didn't even need to be done.

"And date?"

"I don't know, June 5th?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's November 15th, Carlton."

"What?! I've missed almost half a year?!"

"It's 2009, Lassie." Shawn finally piped up.

There was a look on Lassiter's face like he had just been shot again. Not that he could blame the guy. Lassiter had just lost a year and a half of his life and to top it off. Someone else had tecnically been living it for him. This was going to be difficult even for the great Carlton Lassiter. He just needed some comfort. Shawn was sure of it. That's all he needed right now, and Shawn was ready to give it to him as he made his way to his bedside. After all, he had Shawn to thank for all of this. Well...including the entire fact of getting shot to begin with, but Shawn had stood at his side the entire time, he hadn't left him, surely that meant something.

"Spencer." Yes. And Lassiter would obviously agree. "Get. Out." Obviously.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**_ 4:

_Present Day: Lassiter  
_

The first thing Lassiter had noticed was the fact that he didn't recognize his own room. He found himself doubting whether or not he was even in his own room, or for that matter in his own house. But the layout told him yes, cause his closet was definitely where it belonged. His window that looked out into his backyard, and his conjoining bathroom definitely said "Carlton Lassiter's house", but surely that couldn't be. Cause Carlton Lassiter would never agree to something...like this.

He was thankful to see some recognizable items. His dresser was still where he had left it. But he found it now cluttered with odds and ends of colognes he'd never wear and the few hair products that he _knows_ he wouldn't use. His TV was still resting where he had left it on top of his wardrobe that sat across from his bed. But the bed had been moved to the center of the room, instead of where he remembered leaving it pushed up against the wall. After all, it wasn't like anyone had been using the other side for quite some time now. His wardrobe had been moved as well. Most likely do to the television having no other place to rest. But the most drastic thing of all had to be the new color scheme of his room.

Now don't get him wrong, he had been thinking of maybe changing things up a bit. He was starting to grow hateful towards his own scheme of tan and white. But he was far from ready for the crimson color that met his eyes. The curtains, the wallpaper, the bed sheets. This was definitely not something he was ready for.

"Carlton?" The door to his room opened and a man peeked around it. Despite his anger at Spencer, he had allowed the other male to convince him to stay in bed. After all, this room didn't happen over night. He was definitely missing some days...months maybe? He was just pissed that Spencer refused to answer his questions. Like what the hell was going on? Why was Shawn in his house? And Better yet, why in the hell was Shawn in his bed?!

Of course at the moment all of that was obsolete as the main question now was- "Who are you?" Lassiter furrowed his brows. "And why are you in my house?"

"Why, I'm your doctor." The man smiled as he straightened up moving into the room and over to the side of the bed where Lassiter resigned. He wore a stethoscope around his neck and he carried a small bag at his hip, but otherwise he didn't look like a doctor. For all Carlton knew this was some crazy man who liked to prode at people and call himself "Doc".

"I don't think so." Lassiter growled as he leaned away from the man. "Where are your papers?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know. Your...certification."

"I don't carry those around with me, Carlton." The doctor shook his head in confusion, like Lassiter had just asked for him to produce a rabbit from his bag. "Mr Spencer asked me to come over and-"

"What in the hell is going on here? Why did Spencer call you? Better yet, why are you guys in my house?" Lassiter tried to move out of the bed but the doctor put a hault to it.

"Carlton-"

"Do not. Call me Carlton." Lassiter snapped slapping the doctors hand off his arm. "It's Detective. Detective Lassiter." He snapped. This was outrageous. This was his house, why in the hell was he being treated like this? It was like Spencer was suddenly running the show. He was running Lassiter's life.

"Detective." The doctor corrected himself as he tried to calm Lassiter down. "Please, you've had amnesia for awhile. It's going to be confusing for a bit. I understand. But I'd like to do a checkup, now if you would just please allow me-"

"You can't be serious. I don't even know you." Lassiter snapped, still refusing to give into the strangers demands. He just wanted everyone out of his house. To just have a minute to take everything in.

"I assure you detective Lassiter. You know me very well. I have been your doctor for almost a year." Bullshit. That was utter bullshit. Lassiter would remember who his own doctor was, and this man surely wasn't him.

The doctor tried to pick his wrist up, but Lassiter only pulled away again, sending a glare at the man who obviously wasn't getting the hint.

"Carlton Lassiter!" Juliet's voice startled him. "If you don't let this man check you out. I will." Lassiter stiffened. He had a Vietnam flashback of Juliet practically bending him over his own patrol car when he refused to allow the woman to look at his abdomen. He had been in a struggle with a perp the day before, and his side had been bothering him since. Juliet had feared a broken rib, but he had insisted it was nothing and refused medical treatment. He had made some snide comment to turn down her offer to look at him again and she had finally snapped. Grabbing onto his wrist and quickly wrenching it behind his back, forcing Lassiter onto his patrol car until Juliet could effectively feel his rib cage. Which in general the experience was extremely painful. But in the end it had turned out to be a fractured rib. Regardless, he had no interest in a similar event occurring anytime soon.

He begrudgingly allowed the doctor to look him over. His pulse was taken, got the cold stethoscope to the chest and a flashlight to his eyes, it took the doctor a moment to complete the quick look over before he straightened up, flicking the flashlight into his pocket.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Oh for God's sakes.

"Carlton Lassiter."

"Job?"

"I'm the head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Division." He rolled his eyes, this was so stupid. Was it really necessary? He obviously knew who he was, he knew what his job was. Hell he even knew Spencer shouldn't be in his house. Why was it a necessity to make sure he knew who he was?

"And date?"

"I don't know, June 5th?" He was taking a wild guess. He had obviously had amnesia for a while, so probably about a month?

"It's November 15th, Carlton."

"What?! I've missed almost half a year?!"

"It's 2009, Lassie." Lassiter was shocked. It was already 2009? He had missed an entire year? No almost two! There was an entire year and a half gone of his life that he couldn't recall. Wasted time. What had he been doing? He blinked and finally turned to look towards the owner of that voice. Lassiter's attention finally brought to the source of his annoyance. Shawn Spencer. The one question that kept running around his head, that just kept shoving all the other questions out of the way like a fucking bulldozer. The one question that he just couldn't catch an answer for. Why in the hell was Shawn Spencer in his house?!

He turned a glare onto the male as he moved closer. A small smile on his face as he reached out a hand, like he was about to try and touch him. Something Lassiter was not about to allow.

"Spencer." The male was cut short, turning to look up at him, with a smile. "Get. Out." And then that smile was gone as a look of utter confusion crossed his face.

"But Lassie-"

**"Get out Spencer!"**

"Shawn, maybe you should-" Juliet was there to maneuver him towards the door. The one thing he could always count on his partner for, knowing just how to deal with the man. How to calm a situation and to give Lassiter the peace that he needed. Of course this wasn't much for "peace" when this strange doctor was standing beside him with his doll like smile, and Juliet soon back at his side.

"Do you remember everything from before?" Juliet finally spoke up as she rested a hand on Lassiter's arm.

"Yeah. I think." He muttered as he tried to recall the last things he could remember, before this...blackness. This just emptiness that filled what must have been the entire year and a half that he was missing. "I remember...getting a call. I responded...I don't remember what it was for. I just remember...a bang. Did I shoot someone?" He gave a questionable look towards Juliet.

She opened her mouth like she was going to respond, but after a moment bit her lip and averted her gaze, the doctor instead stepping in. "As much as I was made aware of your case, Detective, I've come to understand that you were shot in the head. You had some brain trauma and acquired amnesia from it. I came on about half way through your therapy and have been your doctor since."

"I was shot?" He turned from the doctor to give Juliet a confused look. Had he really been stupid enough to get shot? "How in the hell did I get shot?" Better yet, how had he survived?

"You...you jumped in front of a bullet." Now that. That sounded like something he would never do. There was no way that Lassiter was that stupid to-

"Was it for you?" Oh god, had his partner been in danger? That made sense. He'd definitely take a bullet for his partner. He gave Juliet a look of concern.

"I...wasn't there, Carlton. I-" She really didn't want to seem to say it. Maybe she was upset that she hadn't been there. That she had forced Lassiter to take a bullet with her negligence. "Shawn..." She was still struggling to seem to form the words she was looking for, but that one had been enough for Lassiter to put the pieces together.

"SPENCER?!" Lassiter snapped angrily.** "**Oh, no, no. I would never take a bullet for that _idiot! _I would have put it there myself before I'd ever take it."

"Oh, surely from what I've seen you're a very caring man, de-"

"Shut up! You shut up!" Lassiter was quick to point a finger at the man. This stranger was the last person he wanted telling him what kind of man he was. "I just-"

_"I said shut up!" BANG._

Carlton let out a hiss as he reached up to grab at his head. The sound of the shot ringing in his ears like it had just been fired. "No, no. I remember it. The gun shot. But I didn't jump in front of it." Carlton was quick to recover. "Maybe the gun slipped, or he was a bad shot."

"Lassiter-"

"I don't care what you say. There is no way, I would give my life up for Spencer." Lassiter held his hands up. "I'd sooner murder him."

"Lassiter. You saved Shawn." Juliet sighed. "You took the bullet for him and for the past year and a half...Shawn has been..."

"I've been taking care of you, Lassie." Spencer was back into the room, the door half open and his hand still on the handle, like he was ready to make a quick get away if need be. "I've been, like, your caretaker, man." He gave off a lopsided grin, a nervous laugh passing his lips as he tried pass the news off as a small joke. Which this was NOT. Lassiter was about to explode. About to scream, to tell them all to get out. Surely this was some joke. "And...maybe living with you."

"WHAT?!"

It had to be a joke.


End file.
